Just One Song
by prettykitty473
Summary: I know that songfics are overrated, so I had to do one! I hope you enjoy! New and improved.


Hey there everyone. This is my first Songfic, so please go easy on me. I do not own Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen, just the idea for this. Enjoy!

* * *

Amy woke up. She was in the hotel that Nellie got them for the weekend, and she decided to take a nap. She tried to find Nellie and Dan, but they were nowhere to be found. She found a note, however, saying that they were getting lunch at a deli, and would be gone for a little bit. She sighed, she had nothing to do. She looked around, and her eyes happened to glance at Nellie's iPod. She didn't think that Nellie would mind _too_ much if she listened to just _one song. _She picked it up and searched through the list. One song caught her eye._ Live Like We're Dying _by Kris Allen. She put in the earphones and started to listen.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

**The hole my family put me in to die.**

_Hiding behind skin that's too tough_

**Or too soft.**

_How come we don't say I love you enough_

**Kinda busy running for our lives, sorry.**

_Till its too late, its not too late_

**I hope not.**

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

**I wonder what?**

_We could make a feast from these crumbs_

**Wow, thats alot of crumbs.**

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

**Constantly.**

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done_

**Hmmm...**

_Yeah we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given if_

_This is what we got than we gotta start thinking that_

_Every second counts on the clock that ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**I never thought of it that way...**

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**We're not throwing anything away just yet.**

_And if your plane fell out of the skies_

**Which is always a possability with my family.**

_Who would you call with your last goodbyes_

**Nellie, Dan, Ian (whoops!).**

_Should be so careful who we left out our lives_

**My family (thats trying to kill me!).**

_So when we long for absolution, they'll be no one on the line_

**There is no one on the line. Nobody but us.**

_Yeah we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given if_

_This is what we got than we gotta start thinking that_

_Every second counts on the clock that ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**I'm constantly thinking about time, just that we don't have enough of it.**

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**Ian...(get out of my head!)**

_Live like we're dying_

_Oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying _

_Oh, like we're dying_

**I think I already am.**

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**I should've said that to Mom, Dad, and Grace more...Sigh**

_You never know a good thing till its gone_

**I think I do.**

_You never see a crash till its head on_

**Which one?**

_All these people right when we're dead wrong_

**Very rarely.**

_You never know a good thing till its gone_

**My good family.**

_Yeah we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given if_

_This is what we got than we gotta start thinking that_

_Every second counts on the clock that ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**Every second counts...**

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**Thats a lot of seconds.**

_Live like we're dying_

_Oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying _

_Oh, like we're dying_

**You tell 'em!**

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day_

_To turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_Gotta tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**Gotta live like we're dying...**

* * *

End of song. Review!


End file.
